The present invention generally relates to the field of electronic data storage, and particularly to a system and method for providing generalized graph structuring for layered virtual volumes, such a system and method being suitable for enabling implementation of storage area networking (SAN) features on RAID storage devices.
The reliable and persistent storage of electronic data is one of the most important aspects of modern business and personal life. Consumers, businesses and governmental entities are increasingly relying on electronic data storage for storing the most sensitive and necessary information. Because of this increased reliance, data storage techniques must address the increasingly larger amounts of electronic data stored in a manner to provide persistent and reliable data storage.
One such method utilized to provide persistent data storage is through the use of a redundant array of independent disks (RAID). In this method, multiple disks are utilized to store data, and such storage may be done utilizing a variety of storage methods in a redundant manner as desired, such as RAID 1, RAID 4, RAID 5 and the like. However, the use of RAID in large groupings may prove difficult to administer, because multiple arrays may be needed to provide the storage desired.
Another method involves the use of a storage area network (SAN) for connected shared data storage resources. Storage area networks are typically implemented as high speed networks similar to a local area network (LAN) to provide direct connection between storage devices and clients. Although storage area networks may involve decreased technical support, due to interoperability of devices and the resultant ability to administer the devices, the implementation of a SAN is generally expensive, with high structural costs.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide storage device functionality that is efficient to administer, is cost effective and may be sized for the desired application.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a system and method for generalized graph structuring for layered virtual volumes. In embodiments of the present invention, such a system and method is suitable for enabling implementation of storage area networking (SAN) features on RAID storage devices. In an aspect of the present invention, an electronic storage device includes electronic storage media including a plurality of virtual volumes implemented by a storage controller, the volumes being a unit of logical storage, wherein the plurality of volumes are structured by the storage controller based on a graph structure.
In an additional aspect of the present invention, a method of providing access to volumes in an electronic storage device suitable for storing electronic data includes structuring a plurality of virtual volumes accessible on an electronic storage device, the virtual volumes being a unit of logical storage, wherein the plurality of virtual volumes are structured in a graph structure. Interaction with the virtual volumes is performed through the use of the graph structure.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a redundant array of independent disks includes at least one electronic storage medium and a controller. The electronic storage medium is suitable for storing data. The controller is suitable for controlling data storage operations of the electronic storage medium and provides virtual volumes for manipulation of data. The controller provides interaction with the plurality of virtual volumes based on a graph structure, the graph structure including edges representing child relationships between volumes and edges representing listener relationships between volumes, wherein volumes are viewable as nodes of a graph structure
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.